Welcome To My Nightmare
by Sienna Swan
Summary: Someone called me sick so I needed to cheer myself up abit. Satine learns a little lesson about the author... mostly a parody of my other works. :) Enjoy.


His hair was unruly and hung in his eyes limply, tendrils curling. I smiled at him, brushing my fingers across his cheekbones, the moonlight playing over the pillow like a bright halo, hanging over his head with a faux serenity. Tears rolled down my face, full and pregnant, salty upon my lips as my tongue lolled upwards to catch them before they fell across his bare skin. His was lost in slumber, perhaps dreaming of me, chest heaving as he inhaled the fragrant aroma of the Elephant. I ran my fingers down the curves of his body, tracing it in my mind, etched like mercury, silvery and gossamer. I wanted to fling myself at him, wake him up, tell him hold me and never let me go, that I didn't want to loose him. The sheets that wrapped my pale body tangled me, made droplets of sweat course across me, I wanted it to be his limbs, holding me, stroking me. There was no sex between us, it was making love, all of it, every time he touched me sparks flew from my flesh, heating my body. I wanted to sink away in the waves, breathing hard, water splashing over me and cooling my body, hair twisted like snakes across the pillows. I gave a small whimper to the night, drawing my hands to my face, coiled and curled against my mouth. I bit at my fingers, tugging at the flesh, before breaking out into another bought of coughing. Blood splattered across my hands, red and sharp against my pale skin. I was like a skeleton, a x-ray, a version of myself glowing in the black light. I cried out sharply, reeling over, head feeling as if an axe had chopped through my skull, needles pointing into my temples. Blood throbbed through my head, adrenalin rushing through my veins like acid, making my body burn. He lay there against the stark white of the bed, now splattered lightly with the scarlet liquid. Scarlet, a colour so beautiful and yet deadly - the colour of my blood, Scarlet Fever... I curled my knees to my chest, breathing heavy and damp upon the air. The evening was fast fading into morning, something that I would regret, I would have to go back to the Duke and his seductive ways, even though they weren't all that seductive. Though tempting. Christian could provide I with nothing but love, something I didn't believe until she met him... something I blamed on hormones and lust, swelling deep within me, throbbing and almost painful. But not him... no, there was love. Love was light and somersaulting wonder- why-you-want-me, secret kisses in the dark. I stroked his face again, wrapping my bloodied hands around his face, pressing my lips to the stubbly skin. My lids felt heavy and damp, like they were laced with honey, holding my eyes shut. I'd open them again only to see him sleeping, my nails running lightly across his skin before I pulled back again, face damp with tears.  
  
Just then Zidler broke through the door, interrupting my train of thought. "Zidler?" I cried, eyebrows arced over my features sharply.  
  
"Jellybean, this is suppose to be a happy story! What are you doing, coughing up blood and the not?" Christian stirred, awaking, grumbling as he rubbed his eyes. He blinked a few times, looking at me and then to Zidler in silence. I opened my mouth to speak again, but Christian beat me to it, looking at the blood spots on the sheets.  
  
"Oh God, don't tell me she was trying to make this an Erica-meets-teen- angst mixed with PMS fic, was she?"  
  
"Exactly, my dear writer..." I blinked at their words, still staring in silence, jaw wide and gaping as I gazed in a stupor.  
  
"You mean to tell me there's some girl named Erica making me act out my every move?"  
  
"...well... yes."  
  
"And she makes me COUGH up BLOOD? Dear God, why must she be so twisted?!" I pouted, looking up to the ceiling, as if I may find her hiding there.  
  
"Well, she was trying to fix that before you had to come along with your woe-is-me act..."  
  
"You blame that on ME? She is the one writing this stupid fic!"  
  
"Jellybean, calm down..." Christian was laughing by now, watching the two of us bicker on like song birds, already having seen the Cheshire cat grin of the author appear in the shadows. I gasped and pointed to the teeth suspended in mid air, eyes wide like saucers, Christian's chuckles still mocking me.  
  
"ZIDLER! BEHIND YOU!" He turned around only to be met by a teenage girl walking from the shadows. She was basically dressed like one of us, though all in black, fishnets and corset and poofy skirts galore. I just stared, looking back and forth from Zidler to Christian to her. "You two! Who's she?"  
  
"Why she's Erica... the author, Sienna, our Goddess of depression and darkness!" The girl bowed, sauntering over to me, taking my hand and shaking it.  
  
"Great to meet you Satine."  
  
"Er... you too... I think..." She patted me on my head, giving a mock pout, giggles escaping her mouth.  
  
"Cheer up, okay? I don't know how much longer the groupies will deal with the depression. Oh... and... er.... could I borrow any corsets?" She blushed under all the foundation. I, of course, just stared as she laughed again and shrugged, disappearing until all that was left was the birthday- candle white smile. And then nothing.  
  
"....what was that?" I asked, looking up to the Christian and Zidler.  
  
"Our worst nightmare..." Christian said, still chuckling.  
  
I had no idea the havoc this girl would wreak upon us. 


End file.
